


Tsukkiyama One-Shot

by Kurtines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Tsukkiyama One-Shot

‘How could I be lucky enough to have him as my boyfriend?’

Tsukkishima had just woken up a minute ago. Feeling too tired to stand up, he decided to cuddle with Yamaguchi. 

He gently wrapped his arms around his waist, careful as to not wake him up. As if on instinct, Yamaguchi pulled him closer and buried his face onto Tsukkishima's chest. 

Tsukkishima smiled as he drew small circles on his back. Yamaguchi groaned, he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Mornin' tsukki” he mumbled, adjusting his position so that he can see Tsukkishima's face. Yamaguchi moved the stray piece of dark green-ish hair and leaned up to kiss his eyelid. 

“Morning” he responded by kissing him on the cheek “Wha'dya want for breakfast?” His fingers rubbed the side of his face, admiring the adorable freckles that were there. 

“Nothin' in particular, but I'm really craving pancakes right now” Yamaguchi's eyes sparkled. He sat up to grab his phone on the nightstand. 

He grabbed Tsukkishima glasses with him, and placed it on his face for him. “Let's go down, I'm starving” 

Tsukishima let out a tired whine. “Tadashi~ carry me, I can't stand up” he was laying on the bed in a starfish position while staring at the ceiling, waiting for his savior to pick him up. 

Yamaguchi chuckled “Dumbass, you're too heavy” he grabbed Tsukishima's hand and attempted to pull his body up. Tsuki gave in and sat up straight, he pulled Yamaguchi for a small hug. 

“Hmm, I wanna eat cake” Tsukishima whispered in Tadashi's ear. 

“We have leftover cake in the fridge, now get up” 

\------------

Tadashi sat in the middle of Tsukishima's thighs, a plate of leftover strawberry flavored cake in his hands. They were having their weekly movie marathon. 

Yamaguchi stabbed a fork onto the cake and lifted it in front of Tsukishima's face. “Say ahh~”

He happily munched on the cake, it was his favorite flavor after all. He rested his head on top of Yamaguchi and continued to eat his cake. 

Tsukkishima intertwined his fingers on his stomach, caging Yamaguchi in. He whispered “Do you want to visit the new cafe down the street?”

“But the movie hasn't ended yet” he answered. Looking up at him and pouted. 

“Not right now, you dumbass” Tsukishima playfully smacked his thigh. “I just wanted to go out with the most important person in my life”

“After this, then we'll go” 

Tsukishima smiled “Love you, yams”

“Love you too, tsukki”


End file.
